1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an structure for a driver's airbag cushion of a vehicle, particularly a technology that can protect all of the upper body and the lower body of a driver by providing a function that holds the driver's pelvis using simple structure and configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
The driver's airbag is mounted at the center of the steering wheel in the related art so that an airbag cushion protects mainly the driver's upper body and head in an accident.
Further, when a knee airbag is mounted in the crash pad, an airbag cushion of the knee airbag protects the driver's lower body in a car collision, inflating between the driver's lower body, such as knee, and the crush pad.
However, when a knee airbag is mounted in a vehicle as described above, in addition to increasing the cost of the vehicle, the weight of the vehicle is increased by the weight of the knee airbag itself, thereby decreasing the fuel efficiency of the vehicle. Further, because a space for the knee airbag is needed at the lower portion of the crush pad, a passenger feels inconvenience when sitting on the seat or getting in/out of the vehicle and it takes more time and efforts to mount the knee airbag.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.